


So catch me if I fall

by will_p



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: (yet), Drift Side Effects, Gen, Hermann Gottlieb Has MS, M/M, Physical Disability, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: La gamba di Hermann, di solito, non è un problema.La sclerosiè un problema, sì, specie in un mondo che non ha più tempo per ricerche e terapie e medicinali, ma almeno è un problema che ha imparato a gestire. Non è l’ideale, ma l’apocalisse che ticchetta sopra le loro teste riesce a mettere tutto in prospettiva.





	So catch me if I fall

**Author's Note:**

> Iniziata un po' a caso nel 2014, finita ora per il prompt _rating SAFE + minimo 500 parole_ della sesta settimana del [COWT #8](http://www.landedifandom.net/cow-t-8-the-clash-of-the-writing-titans-take-8-sesta-settimana/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/) (#teamJade ftw!).
> 
> Titolo @ _Satellite_ \- Rise Against.

La gamba di Hermann, di solito, non è un problema.

_La sclerosi_ è un problema, sì, specie in un mondo che non ha più tempo per ricerche e terapie e medicinali, ma almeno è un problema che ha imparato a gestire. Non è l’ideale, ma l’apocalisse che ticchetta sopra le loro teste riesce a mettere tutto in prospettiva.

Il più delle volte non è nemmeno qualcosa a cui pensi davvero, solo un fastidio che ignorare è diventato seconda natura, come cercare residui di kaiju in ogni tazza prima di farci il tè o come ribattere ogni volta che Newton apre bocca. Il più delle volte la gamba è solo troppo debole o troppo rigida - o, se è una giornata particolarmente lunga, una combinazione delle due - e non gli fa davvero _male_ , non come durante una ricaduta. Sono quasi di più i giorni in cui potrebbe lasciare il bastone in camera che quelli in cui gli serva veramente, ma ha imparato molto presto che se la gente sbuffa di fronte alle pretese di un dottore irascibile, quelle di un dottore irascibile _e zoppo_ vengono accolte con sollecitudine e senso di colpa.

È frustrante, ma Hermann cerca di guardare ai lati positivi dove può. Ogni tanto.

Inoltre non sa mai quando dovrà scattare in azione - per un kaiju, per il Marshal, perché Newton si è rovesciato addosso il contenuto di uno stomaco alieno e va decontaminato _prima di subito_ \- e correre per tutta la base senza un appoggio è un'esperienza che gli è bastato vivere una volta sola.

(Newton dice che sono tutte scuse per avere sempre qualcosa a portata di mano per colpire chi fa domande stupide, ma è chiaramente una bugia. _Lui_ fa di tutto per sembrare stupido, e Hermann non l'ha mai colpito. Ancora.)

La mattina dell’arrivo di Raleigh Becket, ci mette mezz’ora a tirarsi su dal letto. È sempre un brutto segno ma non ha _tempo_ per pensarci, perciò raddrizza le spalle e stringe il bastone fino a sbiancarsi le nocche, e va avanti come se niente fosse. Accompagna Newton sotto la pioggia a raccogliere i suoi preziosi brandelli di kaiju, passa un'intera giornata a fare su e giù per le sue scale e lavagne e corridoi, va dove il marshal ha bisogno che vada -

\- e poi c'è Newton sul pavimento del laboratorio, Newton con il _pons_ e il sangue e le convulsioni, Newton che non riesce a smettere di tremare, e Hermann è già a terra a stringerlo prima che possa anche solo pensare _oh Dio_ -

e alla fine _salvano il mondo_ , perciò cosa importa una gamba guasta quando sei un eroe?

( _Una rockstar, Herm_ , riecheggia nella sua testa, e per una volta non ha niente da ribattere.)

La gioia è quasi un'entità fisica per tutto lo shatterdome, c'è dell'alcol in giro e Newton è caldo e solido, _vivo_ , contro la sua spalla, e per una volta nella vita Hermann mette da parte i ripensamenti e, semplicemente, si lascia andare.

È solo quando si stanno ritirando nelle loro stanze, ebbri di gioia e vodka e troppo poco sonno, l'uno appeso alle spalle dell'altro, che il suo corpo gli presenta il conto degli ultimi giorni.

Succede tra un passo traballante e l’altro, a metà di una risata rauca - il dolore alla gamba si fa vivo d’un tratto, tutto insieme, violento come una coltellata, e a Hermann si mozza il respiro. Gli cedono le ginocchia e non cade solo perché c'è un braccio di Newton attorno alla sua vita - o c’era già? Da quanto è lí, davvero? - a salvarlo dal pavimento e a guidarlo contro la parete

Hermann sente che dovrebbe scusarsi per l’inconveniente, ma sta stringendo i denti con tale forza da non riuscire nemmeno a far uscire un lamento.

L’intero fianco gli fa male, ma la gamba - oh, la gamba brucia come se fosse avvolta in un ferro rovente, e ogni respiro genera un’ondata di fitte che gli scuotono tutto il corpo. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Avrebbe potuto _evitarlo_ , ma il mondo stava finendo e non c’era tempo per fare nient’altro. È stata la sua hybris, pensare di poter salvare il mondo _e_ il proprio corpo senza compromettere nessuno dei due, e adesso si ritrova accasciato contro un muro come un modellino rotto, senza fiato e senza forza.

_Non ce la faccio_ , vorrebbe dire, ma prima che possa aprire la bocca Newton - che ha ancora un braccio avvolto alla sua vita, che non l’ha ancora lasciato andare - se lo tira al petto e si fa abbracciare più stretto, poi incomincia, lentamente, a guidarlo verso le loro stanze.

Quando arrivano alla porta, Hermann è cosí profondamente _stanco_ che non ha nemmeno la forza di protestare per essere stato trascinato come un sacco di patate, o di accorgersi che quella non è la sua stanza finché non si ritrova sdraiato in un letto con troppi cuscini e un peluche a forma di kaiju che lo fissa dal comodino.

O forse è un nuovo sintomo. Sapeva già degli episodi di ipovisione, ma non si aspettava le allucinazioni.

“ _Non sono allucinazioni_ , Cristo, che senso dell’umorismo orrendo,” sbotta Newton, poi fa una smorfia. È da quando c’è stato il drift che lo fanno - rispondere a domande non ancora dette, scoppiare a ridere per battute solamente pensate. “Camera mia era più vicina,” continua Newt, come per riportare la conversazione su un piano normale.

Ma non mai stato _niente_ di normale in tutta la loro storia, e Hermann si ritrova piegato su un fianco a ridere, in scoppi di risa asmatici che gli scuotono il petto e gli fanno quasi dimenticare il dolore.

Quasi.

“Oookay, va bene, perfetto, dimmi dove tieni le medicine e vado a prenderle.”

Herman si calma e alza gli occhi.

Newton è fermo accanto al letto, mani puntate ai fianchi e gambe larghe, a guardarlo con aria severa come se non fosse distrutto quanto e forse ancor più di lui. Hermann lo vede, nell tremore alle mani, nel sangue incrostato ai vestiti, ma ancor di più _lo sente_ \- il fantasma di una stanchezza troppo grande per essere messa a parole, il terrore ogni volta che chiude gli occhi e rivede ogni cosa.

Si chiede cosa senta Newton, in questo momento, da parte sua.

Probabilmente è per questo che ha tanta fretta di andare a prendere le sue medicine.

“Hai bisogno di una TAC,” si trova a dire, invece, dal nulla.

“ _Tu_ hai bisogno di una TAC! No, aspetta, hai davvero bisogno di una TAC, e sì, okay, anche io, ma prima: cosa devo prendere? È l’Acthar? Perché è un pezzo che non faccio iniezioni, ma se serve -”

“Steroidi,” dice, poi, riluttante: “Ma sono finiti.”

E lui non aveva avuto tempo di farsene arrivare altri. Non sembrava urgente, quando c’era il dubbio di essere spazzati via da un kaiju da un giorno all’altro.

Newton lo fissa incredulo.

Hermann gli lancia un’occhiataccia che dice chiaramente _non provare a parlare_ tu _di medicine dimenticate_.

_Touché._ Newton fa un sorriso tirato e scrolla una spalla.

Non demorde, però.

“Cos’altro ti serve allora? Antidolorifici? Una compressa calda?”

“Devo solo riposare.” E vedere un dottore, ma considerando quanto stavano bevendo quelli della base l’ultima volta che li ha visti, per quello dovrà aspettare in ogni caso.

“Sì, certo, ovviamente,” dice Newton, annuendo, poi lo fissa, e si bloccano entrambi quando si accorgono nel letto di _chi_ Hermann dovrebbe riposare. Newton si gratta la testa, ridendo debolmente. “Alla fine devo andare comunque in camera tua, mh? Prometto di non toccare niente, tranquillo. Allora -”

Hermann gli afferra la giacca.

Newton sussulta per la sorpresa, e lui sussulta perché lo scatto gli ha fatto risalire lungo il fianco una fitta peggiore delle ultime, ma non lo lascia andare. Mai prima di oggi si sarebbe sognato di fare qualcosa del genere, ma mai prima d’oggi aveva sentito la preoccupazione di Newton nelle proprie ossa, la sua riluttanza nel lasciarlo andare. (O forse è la _propria_ riluttanza, la _propria_ preoccupazione. È tutto intrecciato troppo confusamente per venirne a capo, e ora, sinceramente, nemmeno gli interessa.)

“È il tuo letto.”

“E ci sei tu dentro.”

Hermann si bagna le labbra. Newton, un uomo così sicuro di sé da aver provato a correggergli una citazione dei Principia Mathematica _in latino_ , ora dondola da un piede all’altro come se si tenesse pronto per la fuga e non riesce a mantenere il suo sguardo per più di un istante di fila. Se ha _così_ tanto bisogno di sentirglielo dire, allora…

“Resta qui.”

“Ma -”

“Resta qui con me… Newt.”

Si siede sul letto di botto, come gli avessero ceduto le ginocchia, e lo fissa a occhi sgranati. Nello spostamento la mano di Hermann è finita sul suo polso, aggrappata alla manica della giacca. Non la sposta.

Piano, lentamente, la fa scorrere contro il palmo di Newt fino a intrecciare le dita alle sue.

“Giusto cielo, Dottor Gottlieb,” tenta di scherzare, con la voce che si spezza in qualche tono più alto a metà.

“Puoi chiamarmi Hermann,” concede, magnanimo, cercando di tenere a bada un sorriso. “Stiamo per dormire insieme, dopotutto.”

La brillante sfumatura di rosso che prende la faccia di Newt lo fa sperare che, nonostante i problemi, andrà tutto bene.

**Author's Note:**

> Allora. Il mio (improbabile) headcanon sulla gamba di Hermann è che sia colpa della polio. Ciononostante, mentre riguardavo quello che avevo scritto quattro anni fa, mi sono accorta che la stavo CHIARAMENTE trattando come sclerosi multipla, quindi mi sono detta che fatto trenta potevo anche fare trentuno e chiamarla col suo nome. Già che c'ero ho anche fatto un minimo di ricerca, ho dato uno sguardo a sintomi e terapie, e ho aggiustato la fic per non farla sembrare _completamente_ scritta a caso.
> 
> Il risultato sono 1500 parole che non sono un ritratto accurato della vita di qualcuno con SM, ma che almeno dovrebbero essere abbastanza verosimili; allo stesso tempo, il pov è _quello di Hermann_ , quindi spero sia chiaro che l'atteggiamento mostrato verso la malattia e i termini con cui se ne parla sono dettati dal carattere del personaggio e dal contesto del canon.
> 
> Meaning che se si è in pieno flare-up dei sintomi non è proprio il caso di urlare TIS BUT A SCRATCH e correre a offrirsi come cavia umana per esperimento di mindmeld alieno. Per esempio.


End file.
